Winter Chill
by Larisha
Summary: Ryou sat alone in Domino Park as usual.But little did he know how different today would be.Some mention of KaibaxJounouchi,mostly MalikxRyou


An oneshot. Probably a series and it's pretty random too. But I think it is a good fluff.

Rating: PG for some fluff.

Couples:Mention of KaibaxJounouchi,MalikxRyou.

---------------------------

Chocolate brown eyes stared out over Domino Park. Their owner sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head on his hands.

Their owner was Ryou Bakura, a rather feminine looking teenager who sat by himself in the middle of Domino Park.

His only friends, Yugi, Jounouchi, Tristan and Tea, were having a sleepover at the Kame Game Shop. To which Ryou wasn't invited.

Why wasn't Ryou invited? For the simple fact that Ryou wasn't what you would call ordinary. An ordinary teenager wouldn't have a piece of jewelry with a particularly dangerous tomb robber who wants to kill all of your friends locked in it.

This explained why he sat away by himself, in the middle of the day, in the middle of the park.

The cold chill of winter stung at Ryou's ears and face, causing the small male to sneeze. The rest of his body was clad in thick clothing.

He slowly rose to his feet and began to walk towards his lonely apartment a few blocks away as it began to snow, covering the already solid white ground.

Ryou walked slowly, in no rush to go back to his home. There was no one out on the streets today, either too busy spending time with their families for Christmas or working.

The only thing that greeted the almost albino male was the soft snow falling down. It seemed to Ryou that almost everyone else had a family or at least friends to spend the holidays with, but he didn't. Even Kaiba had a lover (Jounouchi) and Mokuba to spend the Christmas with. Now that Ryou thought about it, he had never dated.

With a sigh the male walked into the apartment complex, walking up the stairs to his room, number 601.

The door opened with its usual clinking noise as he walked into his room. No one else would complain about having such a nice apartment, but then again no one else had such horrible memories in one place. The Monster World RPG was in its box under the bed, out of sight.

The only person he had actually wanted to meet and get to know better was the boy that had saved him during Battle City, Malik. But Jounouchi said he was really creepy, and everyone else agreed. A few hours later they heard Malik and his family (which, according to the letter, which was written by Isis Ishtar, consisted of a sister and an adopted brother) had moved back to Egypt, where they had originally came from.

At the time, Ryou didn't feel anything about Malik moving back to Egypt, after all his friends had said he was a creep. But as the months passed Ryou began to feel guilt build in his heart. Maybe it was what Jou had said that had made the Egyptian move back? Or maybe it was somehow Ryou's own fault?

Ryou shook those thoughts from his head, sitting on his soft bed. Oh how badly he wanted to call Malik and ask why he had left, but there was no way of contacting him.

The Briton drew his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees in boredom.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be with his friends, that he wanted more than anything, but he also didn't want to put them in danger. The only other thing he wanted was someone that loved him. But from the look of things, neither would come soon.

Suddenly there was a loud thud from outside the apartment door. Ryou sat there, staring petrified at the door. What if it was someone trying to get in?

After a few minutes of silence, the British male slowly got up and opened the door. As soon as the door was open, Ryou gave a gasp. Lying in the snow was a beautiful tan male. But before Ryou could even think of drooling, the figure shivered.

The Briton slowly inched forward, crouching next to the tan body and putting his head to his chest to hear the soft thumping that was hopefully there.

Sure enough Ryou heard the other teen's heart's slow heartbeat. But he also felt how cold the other was.

Slowly the British boy slipped an arm under the tan ones shoulders, frowning as he saw the head of the other hang limply. Ryou's other arm wrapped around his waist, slowly picking him up. Ryou found that the teen was actually heavier than he appeared, and had trouble moving him. But finally the unconscious other was gently laid down on Ryou's bed, and then covered up with the fuzzy, soft blankets.

Ryou panted, sitting down next to the other male. He had put all of his strength into moving the tanned body. After a few seconds Ryou recovered and turned around to get a better look.

The teen was quite beautiful. He had shoulder length-blond hair, which spiked out like Ryou's own mid-back white hair. His ears were pierced; his earrings were upside down, slender pyramids. He also had three golden bands around his neck.

Suddenly the tanned thought let out a small groan, his eyes opening.

Ryou gasped as he realized who it was.

Malik's lavender eyes were half lidded, his dilated pupils staring up at the ceiling. But he heard Ryou's gasp and looked at him.

"Where am I…?"

The Egyptian's voice was slightly deep, and very smooth.

Ryou tried to say something, but he was at loss for words.

Malik's eyes opened completely, looking around the room before settling on Ryou.

"Ryou? Is it you?"

Finally the Briton found his voice.

"Y-yes…"

He might have found his voice, but now it stuttered.

"Where am I?"

Malik asked again, more firmly this time, his eyes narrowing at the lack of a response.

"You're in my apartment…"

Ryou trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Why?"

"You collapsed outside my door. Why were you up here anyway?"

Malik's eyes looked over to the sides. Ryou could have sworn that he saw the Egyptian's cheeks turn red slightly.

"I was…er…"

It seemed Malik was lost for words as he sat up. But as soon as he was up, the Egyptian closed his eyes and fell backwards.

"Ah…"

"Are you ok?" Ryou cried, immediately moving forward and resting a hand on Malik's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"I was just…dizzy. I'm fine." The larger hikari put a hand to his forehead.

"You have a fever…wait here; I'll go get some medicine."

Suddenly an exclamation mark went off in Ryou's head before he could even get up.

"Wait! I thought you were in Egypt?"

"I moved back."

"With your sister?"

"No."

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes saddened.

"You left your family there?"

"Yes. I didn't want to go back to Egypt, but I had to. I decided to come back on my own. What is so bad about that?"

The Briton remained silent as he walked over to the sink that was in the same room, opening a cupboard and getting some medicine. Finally Ryou spoke up.

"Won't you get lonely?"

"Not really. I'm used to it."

Ryou remained silent as he walked back to Malik, handing him the medicine, which the Egyptian gulped down with out protest.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Malik's eyes held curiosity as he asked this question; no one had ever treated him this way outside of family.

Almost as soon as the words have left Malik's mouth, Ryou began to blush heavily.

"I…um…"

"Hmmm?"

Malik couldn't help but smirk at the Briton's lack of an answer. Suddenly the Egyptian lunged forward, pinning the helpless Ryou to the bed, pushing his lips to the white haired male's ear.

Ryou closed his eyes as tight as he could as Malik began to purr in his ear.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" The slightly British accented voice stuttered.

Malik leaned away from his ear to look at Ryou's face.

"You have a crush on me, don't you?"

Ryou immediately began to blush so hard his hair turned red, unable to say anything.

Malik smirked.

"I shall take that as a yes?"

Ryou continued to blush, sitting there, petrified.

The Egyptian's smirk merely grew wider until he finally rolled off of Ryou, leaving him there.

The Briton sighed; he knew he may as well admit it.

"Y-Yes…how did you figure it out?"

Malik shrugged, the smirk still planted on his face.

Ryou slowly slipped under the blankets with the tanned teen, his large, brown eyes looking over into Malik's lavender ones.

"Y-you can stay if you w-want…"

Malik looked over at the white haired male.

"It won't be invading your privacy?"

"Oh no! Of course not!" Ryou cried, sitting back up with his legs crossed.

"No sarcasm." Malik smirked again.

"None at all."

Ryou smiled at him gently, lying back down.

Malik nuzzled closer to Ryou.

"So it's a date, then?"

Ryou couldn't help but smirk himself (strange for Ryou, and looks weird too, but oh well) as he nodded.

The Egyptian cackled, and then settled down, and a few minutes later fell asleep.

Ryou sighed, looking over at his new lover. The Briton sighed, and couldn't help

But run his long, boney fingers through Malik's soft, blond hair. Somehow Ryou knew he was the one, right from the start.

Ryou wouldn't be alone for the holidays anymore.


End file.
